Happy Birthday Abby
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Abby Maitland hates her birthday.


Happy Birthday Abby  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Abby Maitland _hated_ birthdays. Birthdays were more disappointing than Valentine's Day when you didn't have a special someone to share it with. They were more irritating than St. Patrick's Day when you didn't really like getting drunk. Birthdays were like being allergic to chocolate on Easter. Or having not having family on Christmas. Halloween was okay, but Abby hadn't been to a party on the aforementioned holiday in _years._ In retrospect, Abby couldn't remember having a single _happy_ birthday.

Growing up her poor excuse for a mother simply hadn't bothered to organize a party, or to even get her children a cake or a present. Abby didn't even realize birthdays were something to be celebrated until she started getting invited to parties whilst in school. She'd been too embarrassed to ever accept any invitations, knowing that she couldn't have brought them a present or have had anything special to wear. When she was a teenager things were a bit different. She'd had part time jobs and it did make her happy to buy her friends gifts, but she never told them when it was her birthday, and never got presents. The very idea was foreign. Parties in those days generally turned into big piss ups and altogether nothing with celebrating someone's life.

Birthdays were useless and pointless. They reminded Abby that she was another year older, staring down the barrel of _thirty_. Most of her good mates were engaged, married or had kids. Those who didn't were actively searching. She never saw much of her friends anymore anyways, so it didn't really matter. A life chasing after anomalies and dinosaurs ensured that. It also ensured she probably wouldn't get the other things. She definitely didn't see herself having kids, unless she left the ARC entirely she wasn't going to entertain the idea. Even then it wouldn't be out of her life, given the man who was asleep next to her in bed. Connor Temple. On her last birthday she and Connor had been _together_ about three weeks and he was full of his typical enthusiastic zest for life, high on love and plenty of sex. He'd gone over the top to celebrate her birthday with balloons, flowers and gifts. He made her breakfast in bed and wrote her a love letter and tucked it into an oversized birthday card. She'd bitten his head off over the whole affair. She felt like dirt afterwards for tearing his heart out as she did. He'd only wished to make her feel special, and she'd been too caught up in her annual bout of depression to see it. He'd said he forgave her when she'd apologized, but Abby still saw the wound she'd done him for weeks to come. She did everything she could to show him that she truly did love him and in time the whole thing was swept under the rug.

Abby lay in bed, knowing the alarm was going to go off any minute. She couldn't help but dread the day, even though she didn't expect it to be any different than the day before. She was certain that Connor would try something, she knew he wouldn't be able to help himself. He was too sweet for his own good. He wouldn't go overboard like last year, but there'd be presents and probably cake. She promised herself she'd go easy on him and accept his good will, even if she had to grit her teeth. The alarm buzzed its dreadful drone and Connor awoke. He reached across her to slap the snooze button before snuggling back down beside her, burying his face in her neck.

"Conn, it's time to get up," she said, patting his arm.

"Umphh!" was he protesting reply as he burrowed further between her neck and the pillow. Could he even breath? Abby sighed and allowed him his nine extra minutes. When the alarm buzzed again she pushed him off and headed to the shower. Ten minutes later she sat down to her morning cup of tea with toast, courtesy of Connor as he went for his own shower. She looked around the flat for evidence, but found not a single ribbon, or even a card. He wouldn't have forgotten. For Connor to have forgotten it was her birthday would've been an impossibility. Maybe he'd listened to her and chosen not to bother her with it this year. _Once bitten, twice shy_ and all that. Abby let herself relax a fraction and nibbled on her breakfast. She watched as a wet, naked Connor walked from the bathroom to the bedroom. She contemplated making them late for work, but thought better of it. There was so much paperwork to catch up on and she could get Connor wet and naked pretty much any time she wanted. To Abby's mind what she really needed was a proper vacation. Just her and Connor and a private little place somewhere nice. Instead she was sure she'd probably get almost eaten by something gross and menacing. Connor joined her in the kitchen and kissed the top of her head before he downed his now cooling cup of tea and stole the second piece of toast from her plate.

"Can we make a quick stop on the way, love?" he asked. Oh there it was, sneaky. She was certain wherever it was they were stopping he'd emerge with her birthday present.

"No worries. It won't take long will it? We shouldn't be late."

"I'll be in and out in less than five. They've got it on hold for me. I just need to find some socks and refill Sid n' Nancy's food dish."

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the car."

When Connor had her stop in front of a comic book shop she was confused. When he emerged five minutes later as promised he had only a small slim bag with him. Would he have really bought her a comic book as a birthday present?

"What did you get?" Abby asked as she continued to drive them to the ARC.

"The next _Marvel Zombies_. It was released today. I can't wait to read it."

"_Marvel Zombies_?" He hadn't bought her a present after all. _Good_, she thought,_ he finally listened! _That's what she told herself, but deep down she couldn't help that little pang of disappointment. She'd missed her opportunity to be _special_ last year and this year there evidently wasn't going to be another chance. Connor prattled on about his comic book as they made their way to work. Abby feigned interest but Connor didn't note her lack of enthusiasm, too wrapped up in whatever _Zombie Wolverine_ was up to.

Work was, _work_. The morning had been dull, filled with finishing up reports. Connor dismantled a portion of the the anomaly detector, refitting part of it, fiddling with wires and soddering some circuits. Abby spent her afternoon in her climate controlled lab, tending to some samples of prehistoric flowers that had been brought back on one mission, coaxing them along in modern soil and water pH. A late afternoon anomaly opened, and as soon as the team arrived on location they knew it wasn't going to be an easy fix. There were half a dozen fifty foot long two feet wide anacondas, or rather anaconda _like._ Abby was of course fascinated as well as terrified . The anomaly had opened in a field at a dairy farm and as soon as the prehistoric snakes started going for the cows all hell broke loose. There really wasn't much the team could do. Snakes behaved on pure instinct, and when one is that size fear isn't something that comes into your life much. The remaining cows bolted for the safety of the barn, leaving the team the target for the one remaining snake that wasn't trying to swallow a cow whole. No one would've thought that something so large could move so fast. Becker's men opened fire as the snake maneuvered it's coils around them, beginning to close itself in around the group while its massive head reared above them. Abby suddenly found herself swooped off her feet and Connor displayed an inhuman amount of strength and lifted her high above his head. She grabbed on to the tree branch and hoisted herself up. The snakes could easily get her from this vantage point, but she'd probably be lucky and be able to hide herself among the leaves if she got high enough. She turned back to help Connor up just in time to see him swept away, along with Danny by the snake's tail, drawing them into its bone crushing coils. Abby heard a strangled pain filled cry she knew was Connor's. Abby cried out in anguish as she saw him and Danny be folded under the impossible whorls of reptilian flesh.

Becker unleashed infinite bullets into the snake's head the first chance he got. The thing went limp and crashed to the ground, releasing its muscles. Abby jumped down from the tree and ran over to the dead body of the snake. Becker's men were dispatching with the others in a similar fashion. Another wave of soldiers arrived the the anomaly was locked down. Meanwhile Becker and Abby tried to unravel some of the snake's body from around where they hoped Danny and Connor were. The thing weighed tonnes and it wasn't until more soldiers joined them that they could budge any part of it. When Abby saw Connor's boot she felt a surge of hope, only to have it dashed when Connor wasn't attached to it.

"Over here Abby!" called Becker. Two soldiers were pulling an unconscious Danny out from under a bulk of snake flesh, checking for vitals and giving an affirmation of life before taking him away. Abby joined Becker and his men as they moved the snake off of Connor. The young man took his huge gasps of air as the weight on his chest was finally removed. He'd had the wind knocked out of him and was struggling to take in air. Abby crashed to her knees beside him, pushing up his shirt and checking his ribs for breaks. She didn't even realize she'd been crying until Connor reached up and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"M'okay," he said breathlessly. "Just need to catch m'breath." She huffed and gave his shoulder a push.

"You idiot! What were you thinking!" she said, tears starting a new.

"About you of course." He sat up and they wrapped their arms around each other. "I'm okay, Abby." She didn't say anything else, but kept him in the circle of her arms, burying her face into his hair. At length she retrieved his boot for him and got him to his feet. A crew was dispatched from the ARC to come and clean up the snake bodies. It was disgusting work and they used chainsaws to section the bodies in order to heave them into the lorry that had arrived with them. Connor nearly threw up watching and had to look away. A couple of cows had been found alive inside the snakes and Abby wondered about the psychological effects being swallowed alive would have on such an animal. It was close on 11pm when they finally arrived back home. Connor said he had to _wash the feel of snake _off and headed for the shower. Abby sighed and went to the kitchen to fix them a snack before bed. She didn't make it to the fridge and sunk down in a chair at the table. This was definitely the worst birthday she'd _ever_ had. Having your boyfriend nearly killed by a fifty foot snake was definitely a winner in that category. The day had been more terrible than she could've ever imagined for herself. She should've let Connor pamper her last year. She should've let him shower her with gifts and flowers and love. She should've appreciated how much it meant to him to show her how important she was in his life. Maybe next year she'd let him take her to dinner. Now she'd depressed herself even more, feeling like a spoiled greedy brat. She'd spent a lifetime denouncing birthdays and now suddenly she wanted one just because of Connor? She thought she had no right. She wiped angry tears from her eyes and went to the fridge. Maybe her day had been wasted, but she wasn't about to let Connor's go the same way. There was only an hour left until tomorrow, but she was going to make him some good food with some hot tea and when he was all full and soporific she was going to give him the best blow job he'd ever had in his life for being her hero and a _really good_ boyfriend.

When she opened the fridge she gasped at the surprise that awaited her. There on a little white plate was a chocolate cupcake topped with flourish of pink frosting and one singular birthday candle. Propped up against the milk carton was an envelope with her name on it and in front of that was a tiny wrapped box. He must've slipped them in before they'd went to work. She took the items from the fridge and sat with them back at the kitchen table. She stared at them for quite some time before curiosity got the better of her. She opened the envelope gave a watery smile at the cute chubby little dinosaur on the front of the card. It was obviously meant for a child, but it was adorable. She loved it. Inside Connor had written a note.

_Dear Abby,_

_I know you hate your birthday, and I know you'll probably hate me for doing this, but I couldn't help myself (please don't hate me!). I love you with all my heart and as far as I'm concerned your birthday is the best day of the year and worth celebrating. As your boyfriend I reserve the right to get you a present. I hope you like it (If you don't like it, please don't hurt me! Unless it's the fun way)._

_Love always,  
Connor_

Abby was crying now. Connor really was the best guy she'd ever known. She opened her present and she almost couldn't see properly through her tears. Connor was _perfect_. Connor was amazing. Connor had outdone himself in every imaginable way. For the past four months every time they went for groceries they passed an antique shop and in the window hanging with a number of other pairs of old earrings were the pair before her now, nestled in a velvet box. Ironically they were in the shape of snakes. The earrings were approximately one hundred years old, from the Art Nouveau era and made of platinum with green and blue enamel inlay. The work was tiny and delicate on them with the tails curled around the fish hook posts as the bodies coiled in a knot and dangled down an inch and a half. Clasped in the fanged mouths were uncultured pearls. The earrings were a true thing of immaculate beauty. She'd pulled him inside for a closer look and after nearly choking upon seeing the price she'd abandoned the idea of ever having them. At least once a week they'd stop and she'd admire them from the street and then a week ago they'd been gone and she'd been visibly disappointed. Connor hadn't said a thing, hadn't let on for a second.

When Connor emerged from the shower, towel secure around his hips, he went in search of Abby. He found her at the kitchen table, weeping. He cursed himself. He knew full well how much Abby hated birthdays after last year's experience and he honestly thought he could get away with it this year so long as he was understated about it. But obviously the earrings had been too much. Maybe if he'd bought them at Christmas instead, or maybe just not at all, then she wouldn't have been so upset. Connor had no idea how he'd correct this screw up but at the least he could apologize. With a sigh he sat down next to her and lay his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it back and forth.

"Abby, love, I'm sorry. I apologize for making a bad day even worse. I don't know what I was thinking... I'm just a foolish..." he stammered.

"Connor, shut up," Abby replied. Connor took his hand away and when he went to rise, Abby pushed him back down and maneuvered herself into his lap. He was warm from his shower, skin still moist with droplets of water.

"Abbs?"

"I'm the fool. I love the earrings."

"Oh... then why are you crying?"

"Because I love you and you made me happy."

"Abby, why do you hate your birthday?" She told him then, starting at the beginning with her poor excuse of a mother and ending with last year's fiasco and how horrible she still felt about it. When she was done Connor didn't say anything, but he kissed her, soft and languid until she melted into him. "Can I say it?" Abby nodded.

"Happy Birthday Abby."

"Thank you, Connor. Giant snakes aside, you made this day really special. I know just how we should celebrate too."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"You, me, and the cupcake."

"Ooooh, I like the sound of that." Connor stood up, taking her with him in his arms and she reached for the cupcake. Thanks to Connor and the creative use of pink frosting the rest of Abby's birthday was very special indeed.

The End

The earrings I envisioned would be styled like this Lalique pendant, but with just one snake per earring:

http://www. flickr. com/photos/31597218N00/380639193/

Reviews would be lovely. The muse is feeling a bit downtrodden.


End file.
